


Все шутки про басистов - правда

by hlopushka



Category: DBSK, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop, TVXQ!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чанмин играет на гитаре и пишет песни про трагические любови Кюхёна, Юнхо ударник и слишком много думает, для их небольшой рок-группы им нужен хотя бы басист. По крайней мере так считает Хичоль. Через десять лет они будут популярнее всех в этой стране.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все шутки про басистов - правда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hanael).



Юнхо надевает куртку Джеджуна, чтобы сбегать ночью за сигаретами и хлебом. Он застегивает ее до самого конца и мерзло дышит в воротник, руки нащупывают в карманах спички и какие-то клочки бумаги, когда ветер становится слишком холодным. Десять лет спустя, решает он, улыбаясь продавщице ночного комбини, - десять лет спустя наши фанатки сделают гигантский шум из того, что это куртка Джеджуна.   
Он сообщает об этом сразу же, как вваливается в их небольшую квартиру-студию:   
\- Мы будем настолько популярны, что то, что я надел куртку Джеджуна, станет новостью дня, а твои дурацкие помпезные брюки будут популярными, -сообщает он Чанмину, развалившемуся в кресле с гитарой в руках.  
\- Хён, - говорит Чанмин, не отрываясь от гитары, - они уже популярные.   
Джеджун спит.   
Джеджун много спит, это подходит его роли басиста, наверное. Юнхо все еще не уверен, что Джеджун был подходящим выбором для басиста пару месяцев назад, если честно. Он говорит иногда об этом с Хичолем. Хичоль говорит, что Юнхо дурак, и Джеджун - отличный басист.  
Хичоль говорит об этом сразу же, как видит Джеджуна на своей вечеринке:   
-Юнхо, гитаристу и барабанщику нужен еще хотя бы бас, и посмотри, какие у него плечи!   
Хичоль говорит много бреда на самом деле, поэтому он так хорош на своей работе диджея на радио, и Юнхо знает, что 99% всего, что говорит Хичоль, это отборная (чаще всего пьяная) ерунда. Но, по непонятным причинам, Юнхо чаще всего (всегда, - поправляет внутренний голос Юнхо, звуча подозрительно похоже на довольного Хичоля) делает все то, что он говорит. Поэтому минуту спустя Юнхо угощает Джеджуна пивом.   
\- Я слышал, ты басист, - говорит Юнхо.   
\- Вау, - говорит Джеджун и несколько равнодушно смотрит на Юнхо. Кажется, у него подведены глаза? Юнхо растерян. Где-то на фоне громко смеется Хичоль. Тыц-тыц звучит музыка, Джеджун скользит равнодушным взглядом по Юнхо. - Я слышал эту шутку про басистов. Я слышал все шутки про басистов.   
\- Что? - говорит Юнхо. - Послушай, я ударник...   
\- Я знаю шутки и про них, - кривит губы в улыбке Джеджун и делает глоток пива, и его (подведенные, гейлайнер! - услужливо подсказывает Юнхо его внутренний довольный Хичоль) глаза сужаются и улыбаются, и Юнхо перестает пытаться что-то объяснить и улыбается в ответ.   
Чанмин считает, что басист - это гениальная идея. До тех пор, пока не узнает, что это идея Хичоля, и тогда он скривляется в притворном недовольстве (Юнхо видит все это притворство, но позволяет ему продолжать - Чанмин очень огорчается, когда люди видят его настоящие чувства). Как бы то ни было, Чанмину нравится Джеджун, и Джеджуну, кажется, нравится и Чанмин, и сам Юнхо, и очень острое кимчи, и те три песни, что Чанмин написал в конце старшей школы, когда у его лучшего друга Кюхена был первый неудачный роман. Джеджуну нравятся кошки, и на короткий ужасающий момент Юнхо представляет, что теперь они будут петь песни про котят в стиле Ок Тэкёна. Но Джеджуну нравится нормальная музыка, и он отличный басист, и он действительно знает все эти шутки про басистов, (и у него крутые плечи, - доверительно добавляет внутренний Хичоль).   
Юнхо выкладывает хлеб на кухне из пакета и достает банку пива из холодильника.   
Юнхо все еще сомневается, как все это сложится, но он чувствует, что Джеджун сомневается еще сильнее, и почему-то это немного успокаивает.  
И через десять лет они будут популярнее всех в этой стране, это тоже немного помогает.


End file.
